Elastomeric sleeves and removable support core assemblies are known in the art and are particularly useful in the electrical distribution industry where they are often used in splices and terminations for power cables.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,430 describes an applicator for a radially expanded sleeve. A hollow sleeve support holds a folded elastic sleeve in the expanded condition. A lubricating substance is applied between the outer and inner portions of the folded sleeve.
After the applicator is coaxially disposed with respect to an elongate object, a longitudinally directed force applied to the outer sleeve portion results in relative movement between the outer sleeve portion and the inner sleeve portion, thus removing the folded elastic sleeve from the support and applying it to the elongate object.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,752 describes a method for covering a substrate which includes holding an elastic sleeve in a radially expanded condition on a ribbed support and then sliding the elastic sleeve off the support onto the underlying substrate. The valleys between the ribs are filled with lubricant. The ends of the elastic sleeve on the support may be folded back. After removal of the support, the folded ends may then be slid over the underlying portions of the elastic sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,189 describes a sleeve of pliable, elastic material such as silicone rubber, intended to be turned inside out when being fitted onto a slender elongated core. The inside surface of the sleeve has densely located hollows which are filled with lubricant.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,753,861 describes a covering device for applying an elastic cover to an elongate object. The covering device includes a folded elastic sleeve having an inner sleeve portion and at least one coaxially disposed outer sleeve portion. The inner and outer sleeve portions are continuously joined at least at one circumferential edge. The folded elastic sleeve is positioned on a support that holds it in a radially stretched condition. Relative movement between the outer sleeve portion and the inner sleeve portion results in the outer sleeve portion moving and recovering onto the elongate object. A lubricating material is applied between the outer and inner sleeve portions to facilitate the relative movement of the outer sleeve portion.